McKinley High New Directions the Next Generation
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: SYOC: OPEN. McKinley High now has two a Capella groups, one a boys group, and one a girls group. It isn't long before one group is threatened to be cut, and it isn't looking good. Is it possible that these two groups would be able merge together, and become a team to make it to National's, or will too much drama get in the way first? R-T Family/Drama/Romance/Slight Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I have decided to join what others have done. I am going to be doing a Second Generation /OC / SYOC. However, I believe I will be doing this a tad bit different.

* * *

Summary: McKinley High now has two a Capella groups, one a boys group, and one a girls group. It isn't long before one group is threatened to be cut, and it isn't looking good. Is it possible that these two groups would be able merge together, and become a team to make it to National's, or will too much drama get in the way first?

* * *

**Not all characters will have to be in glee, or children of New Directions. Please note however, I am just about finished with my first SYOC, and intend on finishing that story first, so I am as of right now, unsure as to how quick or as soon as I will update. I do intend on finishing this story, as well as McKinley Radio, so please bare with me. The Tumblr link is the same link as McKinley Radio, and I will update as I have an official cast. PM apps only please. App is on profile, and please make the characters realistic. You may submit at least three characters.**

* * *

**Prologue / Intro**

"You ready for your first day?" my mother, Candace Luci asks me, as I grab my backpack from the corner by the door, and place it on my back.

"Not really mom, it's high school, not second grade," I tell her, as I show that I am impatient, to get out the door, and skateboard my way to McKinley High School.

"Alright, I'll see you after school today," she tells me, as I open the door, and I slip outside in the direction of school.

As soon as I get to school, I have my second year routine down pat, I head to the gymnasium, where we sign in, collect our class schedules, have a boring forty five minute assembly, and then head to class. Finally as the assembly ends, I enter the main hall, and see that the club fliers had already littered the hallways for various things. I hadn't bothered to pay attention until I spotted two fliers outside the auditorium.

One being for a boys a Capella group, and the other, a flier for the school play, which would be holding it's auditions next week. After I had seen that the flier for a Capella group, I had to do it.

I write down Harold Patterson on the line, and then step inside the auditorium for my first class, of the day, which was theater.

* * *

Couples:

Finchel - Finn x Rachel - (closed)  
- Adaya Hudson (my oc)  
- Bailey Maria Hudson (IloveheartlandX)

Samenny - Sam x Penny (closed)

-Hope Corey Evans (calisurferboy2)  
- Isabelle Melody Evans (gleekygal)

Ryley - Ryder x Marley (closed)  
- Katherine Jane Lynn (LunaEvanna Longbottom)  
- Tristan Alana Lynn (LunaEvanna Longbottom)

Klaine - Kurt x Blaine (closed)  
- Josie Hummell-Anderson (Linneagb)  
- Presley Spencer Hummell-Anderson (Blondie45)  
- James Christopher Humme-Anderson (gleerox)

Brittana - Brittany x Santana (one more pref. boy)  
- Sophia Lopez-Pierce (WaffleManiac)  
- Cole Alexander Lopez-Pierce (Blondie45)

Jaree - Jake x Bree (closed)  
- Matthew Puckerman - (gleegurl100)

If anyone wants, they can send in a Wemma kid, I really do ship them, and I miss Emma being on the show. Again, they do not need to be all kids of New Directions, they can be other OC's as well. I know a friend of mine on here is behind on the seasons so, that's the reason as to why I didn't add a back story to any of the ships. Beth will be in the story, but at the moment (or at least the biggest part of the story) she'll be attending a different school. I won't be adding any Quick children in the story.


	2. Cast List

Next Generation Character List

* * *

Finchel - Finn x Rachel - (closed)

- Adaya Hudson (my oc)

- Bailey Maria Hudson (IloveheartlandX)

* * *

Samenny - Sam x Penny (closed)

-Hope Corey Evans (calisurferboy2)

- Isabelle Melody Evans (gleekygal)

* * *

Ryley - Ryder x Marley (closed)

- Katherine Jane Lynn (LunaEvanna Longbottom)

- Tristan Alana Lynn (LunaEvanna Longbottom)

* * *

Klaine - Kurt x Blaine (closed)

- Josie Hummell-Anderson (Linneagb)

- Presley Spencer Hummell-Anderson (Blondie45)

- James Christopher Humme-Anderson (gleerox)

* * *

Brittana - Brittany x Santana

- Sophia Lopez-Pierce (WaffleManiac)

- Cole Alexander Lopez-Pierce (Blondie45)

* * *

Jaree - Jake x Bree (closed)

Matthew Puckerman – (gleegurl100)

* * *

Other students

-Alyss White (my OC)

-Orion Hart (BiggerGuilmonmon)

-Daniel Schuester (Linneagb)


	3. Intros 1

Chapter 1

[SYOC is still open – I need more boys]

First and foremost, this chapter is short, being as I am using the lack of characters I have.(And as a lot of my submitters know from experience.) My Tumblr is up and running, if anyone wants to check that out. So far it doesn't have much on it besides the cast.

Also, on Friday (or Saturday depending where you are) a horrible record breaking Typhoon hit in Philippines killing many. The country may not recover for a while, maybe they never will. I do know however over the internet there are ways you can help. I'm not really religious, but at this time, even if you just pray, I'm sure that would help. Dedicate a star for someone, even if you don't know anyone down there. Ok, I know you want to read the story, so I will move on. I will say one spoiler for _McKinley Radio_ that there will be a chapter dedicated to the victims of the Typhoon. **#HelpforPhilippines**

This chapter starts out with everyone in school.

* * *

[Adaya Hudson]

I stand at my locker, and then shut it. I had all I needed for class. Not that I needed much, my first class of the day was culinary, and I was ecstatic. I had been on the waiting list for this class for two years, which means, I had waited for this class since my freshman year.

I step inside the culinary arts room, and place my backpack underneath the table, where I would be sitting for today, and probably would be for the rest of the semester.

"Hey Ayla," I hear Hope Evans greet as he sees me, and comes and sits down beside me.

"Oh hey Blondie," I answer him back knowing I was the only one who could get away with calling him that.

"You know I hate that name," he tells me with that edge in his voice.

"You watch that temper with me Mr. Evans!" I tell him, as I try not to show him how annoyed I am that he decides to show his emotional problems on the first day of school, and in the first day of class.

"I don't have problems, I just get stressed," he tells me. His light blue-green eyes meeting my hazel-green eyes.

"I've known you for five years, and I know that's not true," I tell him, as put my hair up in a ponytail without having to look in a mirror.

"Well you do have a point there," he tells me, and then the bell rings announcing that it's time for class to begin.

"Quick question, are you trying out for the school musical this year?" he asks, as he adjusts his fingerless leather gloves, in which, I was the only person who knew why he was wearing them.

"I'm a Hudson, of course, I will," I tell him happily, as the second bell announces the beginning of class.

NG

* * *

[Josie Hummell-Anderson]

**WELCOME FRESHMAN **had been written on the whiteboard, and just below was the summary as to what we would be doing. Reading the classics was written on the board, and beside it, _the Outsiders_ had been written down as the first book. I sit at my desk, and study the whiteboard as though it were magically going to change.

I sit there my entire class, not saying anything, just keeping to myself. Copies of _the Outsiders_ were passed back, and instead of waiting, I immediately started reading. I was positive I would have this book done by the end of the night, and send in my report tomorrow. I didn't pay attention the rest of the class because I was too busy reading. Finally the bell wrung announcing the end of class.

As I round the corner I run into somebody. He stood about five foot ten, or something like that, and had middle- brown curly hair, brown eyes, average body build.

"Sorry," I tell him nervously, as I look up at him, even more nervously.

"It's alright. I'm Daniel Shuester," he tells me, as he reaches his hand out towards me. I smile for a moment, and then I take his hand and shake it.

"Josie Hummell-Anderson," I tell him, as I look at his brown eyes.

"I think my dad taught your two parents. I remember seeing a Hummell and an Anderson in my dads yearbook," he tells me in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe," I tell him, and then go back to being shy.

"Oh, and I think you dropped this, because I know that I'm not reading it," he tells me, and then hands me the book. I smile thanks, and then head to my locker.

NG.

* * *

[Tristan Jonah Reid]

"Do I really need to read _Harry Potter_ again?" I ask Ms. Westmore, at the end of class even though I knew her answer.

"Tristan Reid, you should already know the answer to that, being as you took my class last year," Ms. Westmore tells me.

"What happens if I don't want to?" I ask sarcastically again already knowing that she wouldn't change her answer.

"Than you either fail my class, or sign up for that a Capella group. In which, I would go with reading the book, because from what I hear, that group is on thin ice, and is being cut next week," she tells me.

"Threatening a student, or forcing them to do something that they don't want, is against policy," I tell her.

"For your information Tristan, I wasn't threatening you, but in this class, as you know, reading is required, what you between the hours of after school, is up to you," she tells me coldly.

Ms. Westmore had hated me since last semester when I purposely failed her test of _the Great Gatsby_. I sigh and grab the book and then head out to the hallway.

"Watch it," I hear Sophia Lopez-Pierce protest, as I just about run into her.

"Well good to see you as well Jonah," she answers back sarcastically, as she mentions my middle name. Only certain people knew my middle name, and somehow she knew it.

"Thanks, but really that flier there caught my attention," I tell her, and then look down at my Nike shoes. They were worn, but they met school requirements. Then that was when I saw a boy looking at one of the fliers by the auditorium, and I knew I already had a crush on him, though I had no idea who he was.

"Which flier?" she asks suspiciously so I had to think quick.

"Student Council," I answer, as I see the auditorium doors shut, which, as I assumed must have been his class.

"Well then I wish you luck," she tells me sarcastically.

"Uhhh, how sweet of you. Too bad I know different," I tell her, as the bell rings. She heads to her class, and I head towards the flier to see what the boy had been looking at.

When I find it I see his name is Harold Patterson. Maybe my second year here wouldn't suck so bad after all.


	4. Intros 2

Chapter 2

Intro's Part 2

Alright, I believe I have this story closed. I just need to change it to closed.

Also before I forget, I have a shout-out to gleerox for her help with the plot lines, and her help with everything else she has done.

Just so it makes sense, I will have two plays in the story, one that will fall into Hope and Adaya's plot line, and then later on when that ends up being the school musical.  
Also, I apologize for this being another short chapter. I promised a certain reader that I would have this story up by 11pm Eastern Standard Time. Anyhow, I have just about everyone, and those that I didn't get in will be in the next chapter, which will probably be auditions.

NG.

[Alyss White]

"Umm hi," I hear a voice come from the opposite side of me. I turn in the voices direction, and see that the boy has auburn colored hair that was evenly shoulder length, stood five foot nine, and the most gorgeous brown eyes I had seen. Okay maybe not the most gorgeous eyes, but you get my point.

"Hi, sorry I was spacing out," I tell him, as the excuse comes to my mind, and then I smile at him.

"You left this behind," he tells me, as hands the script of _the _Outsiders, which is play that we would hold auditions for at the end of school today.

"Oh thanks, but I'm not auditioning, I'm going to be working on the set though," I tell him.

"You can do that in that class, I thought that it was all volunteer work," he tells me, as he looks embarrassed, and then places his script for the play in his backpack.

"No, anyone can do it, students in the class, people who aren't in the class," I tell him, as I feel a smile creeping up on my face.

"I'll have to look into that," he tells me happily, and then smiles. "I'm Harry Patterson," he tells me.

"I know who you are, you sat in the third row, and I was thinking that you would make a Darry of Dallas," I tell him. "Anyways, I'm Alyss," I add.

"Well then I guess, I'll see you at auditions, and in class," I tell him, as the bell rings, and it's time for World History.

NG.

[Hope Evans]

"Who the hell names a boy Hope? That's a girls name," I hear a boy ask, as he stops me in the hallway, and holds me up against a locker.

"It's personal, get over it," I tell him, as I have breath left to breath, and I look around for help, even though we were in an empty wing at the school. I was also hoping that Adaya would walk around the corner, but it didn't seem that it would happen.

"Your girlfriend isn't coming," the punk bully tells me, as he still holds his force on me, then he lets up a little bit. Just long enough to answer somewhat.

"She's not-"

"She's not what?" he asks demanding, as it looked like he was about to strike me, but went for the locker instead.

"His girlfriend?" I hear the suggesting voice of Adaya, as she comes up behind the punk.

"Well, well, well, look who does show up. Perfect timing Buttercup," he tells Adaya, as though she were his next bullying victim.

"Shut up Gabriel!" I hear another voice chime in. I didn't know who she was. She had dark brown hair with light brown low lights, and stood five foot four. I was guessing anyways.

"Yes, your majesty. Princess, I mean," he tells her sarcastically, and surrenders, but not because he had come along, I had guessed it was something more than that. I wasn't going to ask though.

"You alright?" Adaya asks, as she looks at me, as if to say "sorry I wasn't there".

"I'm fine," I tell her, as I look down at the floor again, as we walk, and the bell goes off announcing that we are either about to be late, or we are late, depending what class we have next.

"Thanks for helping," I tell the other girl, who had the preppy look to her, as I look up for a second, and then look back down at the floor.

"Not a problem, I'm Presley, but can call me Pres," she tells us, and then heads a separate way for her class.

"You two, you're late, it may be the first day of school, but that's not an excuse. First rule of my classroom is always be on time," our teacher Ms. Atwood tells us, as she sees us walk in.

"Yes, Ms. Atwood," we answer together.

"Good, now take your seats, so we you can get caught up," she tells us, and points at the few empty seats in the middle of the room.

NG.

[Isabelle Evans]

I still had no clue as to what my brother sees in Adaya Hudson. Sure, our family has known them for a while, but still. I shrug the thought off, and head to gym class.

"Morning Izzy," I hear Jay Humell-Anderson announce cheerfully, as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I smell the smell of whatever it was that he was holding in his hand.

"Good morning J.J.," I tell him happily.

Jay was the boy that every girl in the school wanted. He would smile, and girls would be like, _here's my number call me later_. It never made sense to me, but that's what would happen. This year at Homecoming I was sure it would come down to either him or Matthew Puckerman. I always thought it odd on how those two were the most popular guys at McKinley, but you damn sure couldn't get them in the same room together.

"Hello ladies, Homecoming is in a few weeks," he begins, but a few of the cheerios seem to know where that statement is going.

"You running for Homecoming King?" I ask, as I see Matt Puckerman flirting with girls on the soccer team, as I assumed he was doing the same thing that Jay was doing.

"I can't I'm not a senior. I'm only a Junior," he reminds us, and then smiles.

"Alright so you can't run, so who are you voting for?" Sophia Hineman asks with a flirtatious smile, and plays with her hair.

"I don't even know who's running yet," he tells her, as it becomes more obvious that he is flirting with her.

"Come one lover boy, we have Social Studies to get to," I tell him jokingly, as I saw that Puckerman was headed in our direction.

"Someone jealous?" he asks jokingly, as he wraps his arm around my shoulder again.

"No," I honestly tell him as he plays with my hair, and then we enter the classroom.

Some days, I wish I could tell him that I wished he was more than just a guy-friend.

NG.

[Bailey Hudson]

"Bailey Hudson, Cole Lopez-Pierce, Rio Hart, Sophia Lopez-Pierce, you four all pairing together," our science teacher Mr. Whittaker tells us, as he places a packet of science projects that we would be working on throughout the semester.

"Do I have to work with my sister?" Cole complains, as we read through the project list.

"Cole, I would recommend you not to complain, projects will get done faster that way," Mr. Whittaker answers back, and then moves onto the next table.

"I'm so not helping with this project. I already know how to do those rocket thingees," Cole protests, as though he were the star of our science team.

"Alright then sit back, and observe, but when you fail, don't cry to Sophie about it," I tell him, as I look through the packet, and see what we can do in the class rather than adding it to our homework list.

"How about growing a crystal?" Rio suggests, as he turns a page, and blows some of his brown hair out of his eyes. If I wasn't a lesbian, I would ask him out, well that was if I stood a chance, in which, I highly doubted.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sophie agrees, and I see her smile at him.

"Alright guys, this is science, and not flirting 101," Cole breaks in, suddenly sounding interested, or at least pretending to anyways.

"Cole, they weren't flirting," I cover for Sophie, though I could see her blushing, and they broke eye contact.

"Ok, whatever, I know flirting when I see it," he tells me though I could tell it was aimed at Rio.

When class is over, we depart ways and head to our lockers or next classes.

"Hey Bailey, you available to work on the projects after class. Cole will be preparing Student Council stuff, and who knows what Rio will be doing, though, he seems interested in science," Sophie tells me happily.

"Yeah, that would be fine," I tell her.

"I'll drop by your house before seven then," she tells me, and walks towards her locker as I head to the art room.


	5. Outsiders Auditions

Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who sent in submissions. I know I already said it, but still. Anyways, if you do check out my Tumblr, don't be afraid throw ideas my way, leave reviews, or what not. I'll answer I promise.

Reviews/follows would be lovely, if I accepted your character, that way I know I'm at least doing your characters justice (I get paranoid about that.)

I'm posting this before Thursday, September 28, because tomorrow (I'm in Eastern Standard Time in the United States) is a Holiday, and therefore, I won't be on Fan Fiction, and probably won't watch the Glee episode.

This chapter is going to be an Adaya x Hope chapter, which will be their auditions for _The Outsiders.  
_Chapter 4 will be everyone else auditions, that everyone is on the same page, and no one had to wonder where their characters are.

Okay, on with the chapter/story.

* * *

NG.

[Adaya]

"Rio, wait up!" I call out to my other best friend. I knew he was adopted, but I also knew he didn't want everyone in the entire school to know.

"What do you want Dana?" he asks curiously. I still hated him calling me that, but, no matter how many times I tried to convince him it was Adaya, he would always answer back with Oh Dana, and so eventually around fifth grade, I had given up on him getting my name right.

"I was wondering if you wanted to audition with me for _The Outsiders_," I tell him, though, him being him, I already knew the answer. I wondered why I had even bothered to ask, as I put my hair up in a bun, and bobby pin it without having to even trying. I had been doing it for years.

"I have auditions for that a Capella group," he tells me, and shuts his locker. "Besides, I have a project for Mr. Whittaker to finish," he tells me, and then walks away in the direction of where they are holding auditions.

"Good luck," I hollar back to him before he officially is out of sight. When I don't see him anymore, I head to the auditorium for auditions.

"You here for _the Outsiders_ auditions?" asks a girl that stood in front of the stage, and had fake curly white-blonde hair. She was petite, one hundred pounds maybe, and had green eyes. She wore her American Eagle hoodie with pride.

"Yeah, I'm Adaya Hudson," I tell her, as if that mattered.

"Ok, just sign in here," she tells me. "I'm Alyss," she adds as she hands me a clipboard, and I see only other name on it, then I write my name on the paper. Then a man about six feet came out. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Such a short group," he says with a hopeful smile. Then a someone else popped out of nowhere. It wasn't Hope, so who was it? I knew Hope was supposed to show up, but so far nothing.

"Alright lets start," the director announces to the four of us.

"Sorry I'm late," I hear a familiar voice announce, as he enters the auditorium.

"You're not late at all," Alyss announced as she got up, and held the clipboard in her arms, as she walked up to Hope, and repeated the process that she had done with me, and I watched as he took the pen, and wrote down his name.

* * *

NG.

[Hope]

"Hope what are you doing?" I hear my sister ask, as she catches me by locker, as I place my unneeded books for homework in my locker, and I shut it.

"What do you mean?" I ask sounding confused, as I adjust my messenger bag on my left shoulder, and look around as though I were looking for either Presley or Adaya, in which, so far for both of them had been a no show.

"After school? She asks as though it were axiomatic, and then giggles a little.

"Oh yeah, Ayla and I have rehearsals for _the Outsiders_," I tell her, as I look her in her dark blue eyes.

"What do you see in her anyways?" she asks me, and then she rolls her eyes, and then she tucks her arms underneath each other as she seems anxious to get an answer.

"I don't see her that way. I mean, yeah, we're friends, and that's it," I tell my younger sister, though it weren't entirely true. I did have a crush on her, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Little sisters don't need to know everything.

"Well then, I hope you have fun, and kick the other auditions asses," she tells me with a wink, and then headed off to somewhere. With her, you'd never know where. I head in the direction of the auditorium, and see Adaya talking to Rio, a student I had Latin class with. I wish I could go up to them, and go _oh hey Adaya. Hi Rio._ Granted, I'm not shy, it's just that I have some issues, and I don't seem to know everyone like Adaya does.

Finally when they depart ways, I take my time headed to the auditorium, where Gabe is coming down the hallway, and I head to the bathroom. I knew he saw me, but I was shocked when he didn't follow me. Someone else must have been his victim.

Then I finally make it to the auditorium.

"Am I late for anything?" I ask, as I open the doors, and step inside. I see that Adaya is there, as promised, and I smile to myself.

"No. No. We haven't even started doing lines yet," Mr. Abrams answers back, as I walk down the isle, and a teenaged girl, in which, I hadn't seen before heads my way holding a clipboard, and she seems happy to see someone else.

"Just write down your name," she tells me, as I read the other names quickly, and sit down beside Adaya.

"Mr. Abrams, is it possible, I could read the lines of Ponyboy?" I ask our director, as I seem excited for this play.

"You're interested in Ponyboy?" he asks, as though I had been the first boy to volunteer to be Ponyboy, and then he smiles, and makes it seem as though he was thinking about this for a moment. When suddenly someone else comes in through the doors. Gabriel Hill. This was about to get interesting, and then out of nowhere, I grab a hold of Adaya's hand, and then quickly let go.

"Yes, I am," I tell Mr. Abrams, and then smile.

"Alright, Mr. Evans, lets see what you've got," Mr. Abrams tells me, as I get up and bring my script that Adaya had given me.

"Actually hold on," he tells us, as I stand center stage. "Act 1 Pages 10-11, so I will need you Ms. Hudson to read Sandy, Mr. Hill, since you joined us, as I assume for detention to read Sodapop, Mr. Patterson, for you to read Dallas," he announced happily to us, as he holds his script.

We go through our lines, as Alyss takes a seat beside Mr. Abrams, and takes notes, so that they could compare them later, and I noticed that Gabriel would have to play Sodapop, who is dating Sandy.

"Alright that cast list goes up next week," Artie tells us, as he finishes taking notes. "Anyone who has a call back, is required, unless, you have a note saying otherwise," he finishes.

"Hey Daya, do you think you got in?" I ask as I catch up to her at the end of us reading lines.

"C'mon, Daya, you know you got in, it's me that should be wondering if I got in," I tell her honestly.

"Don't you worry about that, I'm sure that you got in. You totally kicked butt at Ponyboy," she tells me, as she gives me a hug, and then smiles.

"What do you say to a study night?" she asks, as gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek,

"Adaya Cara Hudson, I will say yes to that study night," I tell her, and then smile, as we head back to her locker so we could grab the books she would need for our study night, which with us, could end up being three o'clock in the morning by the time we were down studying. It had always been that way with us. Movies. Snacks. Studying. Nothing sexual, but you get the idea.


End file.
